


Day Twenty-Two: Falling Home

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: Suddenly she knew what was about to happen, they weren’t going to help her get home, they were going to throw her from the cliff and let gravity take care of the rest.





	Day Twenty-Two: Falling Home

“And yet here we have a human practically on our doorstep.” Gael rumbled, their voice like thunder across the open plains, like the first sheets of rain that sweep over you.

They shifted their gaze to Violet, at least she thought they did, that pupilless goldenwhite glance was hard to pin down. 

“Have you tried getting out the way you got in?” Gael took a couple of steps closer to her, slowly, as if she might bolt. 

“Y-yes...Except. Oh, I don’t know.” Her head was starting to hurt and she put a hand over her face.

“She couldn’t get out.” Hathol supplied helpfully from beside the stream. 

“I see, only one thing left to do then.” Gael was advancing towards her with purpose now and Violet almost did bolt. Tired to anyways, but found she couldn’t move, like she’d been turned to stone. 

“Don’t worry child,” they said linking their arm with hers “we’re only going to send you home.” Gael smiled in a way that might have been reassuring, had it not also revealed teeth that were far too sharp. 

They were wearing gold Violet noticed still feeling dazed. It was something that she supposed might be called a tunic, high collared and regal looking, it glinted softly where the sun struck it. 

“Hathol! Going to need your help with this one. Come on.” Gael jerked their chin further down the path, opposite the way Violet had come.

Hathol stood in a way that should have been graceless but wasn’t, and tucked their flute away into a complicated garment that Violet thought might be called a cloak. It looked like it was made of spiderweb and starlight. 

“You always have to be dramatic don’t you?” Hathol needled as they took Violet’s other arm. 

“It’s effective, that’s why I do it.” 

Violet looked from one to the other, alarm beginning to rise within her again. Hathol seemed to sense this, they reached across to lightly touch her elbow. 

“Just relax, it’s all going to be fine. No need to worry.” 

Violet opened her mouth to say that she couldn’t just _ relax _ , not while she was being escorted through the forest by two very strange people. People who had conversations that made no sense _ at all _. Then a sudden wave of calm, of peace swept through her and she found that her breath came easier, her heart slowed to a gentle beat. 

They walked on, and it was with a sharp realization that Violet found they had come to a cliff top overlooking the forest. She looked out, the trees stretched clear to the horizon in every direction. 

_ That’s not right, can’t be. There should be towns, roads ...Where am I? _

She found she had wandered right to the edge of the cliff, she could hear Hathol and Gael talking softly behind her, but couldn’t make out the words. They approached and once again each took her by the arm, but much more firmly this time. Suddenly she knew what was about to happen, they weren’t going to help her get home, they were going to throw her from the cliff and let gravity take care of the rest. 

Violet twisted violently, futilely trying to break free. At the very last moment she managed to grab a handful of Hathol’s cloak, but the material shredded, softly tearing away. 

_ Like spiderweb _….She thought as she fell, as the trees rushed up to meet her. She braced for the impact-

And woke up in bed, sitting bolt upright she clutched her chest half expecting to find branches sticking into her flesh. There were none. 

_ Must have been a nightmare, a really vivid nightmare _. She reasoned as she calmed herself. 

Unclenching a fist she found with a cold shock that she had been holding something. A scrap of fabric, fabric that looked like it was made of spiderweb and starlight. 

Eye wide she stared out of her dark bedroom window. It was a heavy summer night. 

_ That was just a dream ...Right? _


End file.
